Flyer Away
by Red Witch
Summary: The Figgis Agency is hired to distribute information as part of a viral marketing promotion for a new movie.


** The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Archer characters is on a flyer somewhere. This came out of my tiny mind because I was bored. **

**Flyer Away **

"I'd like to call this meeting to order," Cyril addressed Lana, Ray and Krieger in the conference room of the Figgis Agency.

"You can't," Krieger spoke up. "Pam and Cheryl haven't come in yet."

"That's why I'd like to call it **now,**" Cyril said. "Maybe we can actually get something **done** for a change?"

"We're here!" Pam called out as she and Cheryl walked in with a few small bags. "Sorry we're late. But we had to do some vital investigation this morning."

"Very important investigating," Cheryl nodded.

"Which store is closing **this time**?" Cyril sighed.

"Delightful Debbie's," Pam said. "Problem was we didn't find that much we wanted there."

"Yeah most of the jewelry was nothing but cheap ugly crap I wouldn't even give to Tiffy," Cheryl nodded. "I mean you **look** at some of those things and they break."

"That's one of the reasons it's going out of business," Pam nodded. "But there were a few little things I got that were cute. And some cheap crap I'm going to give to my relatives for their birthdays and Christmas. They couldn't find taste if you put it on a GPS."

"Here," Cheryl dumped out her handbag revealing a ton of necklaces, rings, scarves and other items. "Knock yourself out."

"You **stole**…?" Cyril did a double take. "Why am I surprised? Of course, you shoplifted!"

"Didn't give me as much of a rush as you would think," Cheryl shrugged. "Though I do admit this pocketbook I stole is cute."

"I thought you didn't have that when we first went in," Pam realized. "How did you get it past the salespeople?"

"Who do you think **gave** it to me?" Cheryl told her.

"Hang on," Pam realized something. "That one sales girl told me the scarves were buy one get three free. And then she threw in an extra one for the hell of it!"

"Apparently a lot of bonuses and pensions were thrown out the door so…" Cheryl sighed as she looked at the pocketbook.

"That also explains why that one sales girl was stealing toilet paper and stuffing scarves down her bra," Pam realized.

"A final screw you to the company huh?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Cheryl sighed. "It's not as much fun when the sales people are in on it. Eh, this purse is kind of cheap anyway." She threw it in a trash can.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Pam grabbed it. "I can give this and two scarves to my Great Aunt Violet. And a necklace. That should make her happy."

"Are you sure these things are her taste?" Ray asked.

"Since she has **none…**" Pam explained. "Seriously the woman has both polka dots and plaids on the same couch. She'll be happy. And she collects pocketbooks. Perfect birthday present. She'll be thrilled. All I have to do is wrap it and tap it."

"Wrap it and tap it?" Lana asked.

"Family saying," Pam waved. "I had some relatives that worked at the post office before they got fired. Then arrested…All I need is some wrapping paper and some boxes."

"Too bad there isn't a gift-wrapping store going out of business," Cyril said sarcastically. "Then you'd be set."

"I can get what I need at the dollar store a couple blocks from here," Pam told him. "It's one of those Tree Dollar places. Good deals."

"They're the ones that bought Dollar Family, right?" Lana asked.

"Yeah and they're closing those stores to make way for Tree Dollar," Pam said. "Which honestly is no big loss. Plus, most of the time Dollar Family is right next door to Tree Dollar."

"That is so stupid…" Cheryl snorted. "It's like putting a new McDonald's next to some broken down old burger joint. I never understood why you would put two dollar stores next to each other. It's not just me, right?"

"Not just you," Pam shook her head. "Oh my god! I heard a rumor that Barney's may be going for bankruptcy protection!"

"Not **Barney's**!" Ray gasped. "Say it isn't so!"

"I'd like to say we had a productive meeting," Cyril groaned.

"Even I know that's not going to happen," Lana sighed.

"If Barney's does go Archer is gonna be pissed," Krieger remarked. "He has a tab there."

"Knowing Archer," Ray remarked. "That's probably one of the reasons why Barney's is going under. He has a tab so large and hasn't paid it! Probably the size of the national debt of Belize!"

"Mears is closing more stores," Pam added. "And it looks like CJ Nickels is headed straight to bankruptcy. Let's be honest. Those two ships hit that iceberg a long time ago."

"I heard someplace called Ed's is going under," Krieger spoke up.

"That's mostly in the Midwest," Pam said. "I shopped at one of those stores a while back. They've been having restructuring problems for years. Honestly Bullseye is better."

"They are putting in a new Ultimate Beauty store," Cheryl said. "Two of them actually in different malls."

"Oh, those are nice," Ray said.

"They seem to be popping up everywhere now," Pam nodded.

"Now that today's retail report is out of the way," Cyril sighed. "Maybe we can get on with this meeting?"

"Is this another one of your stupid meetings where you say we need to find work for this stupid agency?" Cheryl groaned as she sat down. "Because honestly we've had too many of those already."

"Getting predictable here," Ray admitted.

Cyril looked a little smug. "Actually, this particular meeting is about how I **found **some work for this agency!"

"You actually found us a **case?**" Lana was stunned.

"Well it's not a case per say," Cyril told her. "More like a job."

"What kind of job?" Lana asked. "Surveillance?"

"No, not exactly," Cyril paused.

"Is it a kidnapping case?" Lana asked.

"Lana let's not waste time here with your guessing game," Pam spoke up.

Cheryl added. "Just let Cyril tell us what it is and don't drag this out."

"**I'm** wasting time?" Lana shouted. "That's rich coming from the escapees from Mad Money!"

"Will you bitches please **shut up**?" Ray snapped. "Cyril tell us what the job is."

"Information distribution," Cyril explained. "At a viral marketing level."

"What exactly does **that** mean?" Lana asked.

"**I know** what it means," Pam looked at Cyril. "It means…"

Thirty-three seconds later…

"FLYERS?" Lana shouted as she saw the stacks of papers in the bullpen. "YOU HIRED US OUT TO DISTRIBUTE FLYERS?"

"Information distribution," Cyril corrected.

"How much are we getting for this information distribution?" Pam asked.

"We'll get a thousand dollars," Cyril said.

"A thousand dollars just to pass out some lousy flyers?" Ray was stunned.

"We were only going to get **five hundred dollars**!" Cyril challenged. "I talked them up to a thousand! You're welcome!"

Krieger picked up a flyer and read it. "Where is Lulu Lamour? Hang on. I **know** this actress! I've seen her before!"

"You're right," Pam realized. "It's what's her name! Vanessa…something or other."

"Vanessa Von Vans," Cheryl said in a bored tone. "Former child actress from the TV show _Emery At The End_. And the show _Puffa-Loons_. As soon as she hit puberty went on to do some serious acting."

"And her idea of serious acting," Pam realized. "Was to appear in the movies _Sexy Lexy_ and _Striptease Three: The G-String Scandal_. Those two movies were bigger bombs than a SCUD missile."

"She's more famous for her partying and her DUI's than any acting," Lana realized. "So why is she pretending to be someone named Lulu?"

"That's the title of her latest picture," Cyril explained. "_Where is Lulu Lamour?" _

"From the looks of this," Ray said. "It looks like another lulu that will end up in **more **landfills."

"I don't know where Lulu is," Krieger quipped. "But I can guess where she's **going.** And it's not to the Oscars."

"Isn't she the actress that got arrested for trashing that bar and biting the ear off her co-star while high last year?" Ray asked.

"Technically the ear she bit wasn't a **real one**," Cheryl said. "It was a prosthetic. She was working on a sci-fi picture. And then after she trashed the bar she was kicked off. I think she's on probation now."

"So basically," Lana realized. "We've been hired to distribute fake missing flyers as part of a marketing strategy for a crappy movie that probably won't even last a week in theaters?"

"I've seen some promos," Cyril fidgeted. "It might last two or more weeks."

"Cyril! Why would a movie studio hire a detective agency to distribute fliers?" Lana was stunned.

"It's part of their marketing strategy!" Cyril said. "They said having a real detective agency being part of the process will add realism!"

"They couldn't get a **real detective agency**, could they?" Ray groaned.

"We were third," Cyril admitted. "The first two hung up on them. Look it's an easy thousand-dollar job. If we do a good job not only will we get paid, I'll give you all an hour towards your detective licenses."

"Not to mention if we do a really good job," Krieger added. "We can get them to leave a positive review! Seriously, we could use some from real people."

"This from the clone," Cheryl remarked.

"That hasn't been proven and you **know it!"** Krieger snapped.

"Nooope!" Lana protested. "No! Nope! No! I am **not** distributing flyers! This isn't what I signed up for!"

"What exactly **did **we sign up for again?" Cheryl asked. "Because it seems like every other week, we do something weird and different and I've forgotten what our original purpose was!"

Krieger blinked. "Me too."

"I bet it won't take all day to distribute them if we take different parts of the city," Cyril added.

"You're only going to give us **one hour** for an entire **day's work**?" Lana snapped.

"It's only distributing flyers, Lana," Cyril said. "It's not like we're on a kidnapping case or anything."

"I know, right?" Cheryl snickered.

"No! I am **not **doing this!" Lana protested.

"Lana it's **work!"** Ray snapped. "And for an hour towards our licenses I will do pretty much **anything**!"

"Or anyone," Pam quipped.

"That goes without saying," Ray shrugged. "My point is we can't afford to be picky if we want to eventually become licensed private eyes ourselves!"

Lana gave in. "You're right. I hate it but you're right."

"I bet if we all split in teams, we can get it done," Ray said. "I'll go with Lana."

"I pick Cheryl!" Pam called out.

"I pick Pam!" Cheryl said.

"Fine The Gluesome Twosome are a team," Cyril groaned. "Which leaves me and Krieger. Oh joy."

"Don't worry Cyril," Krieger grinned. "I have a plan."

"Of course, you do," Cyril groaned.

Twenty minutes later…

"Say hello to the Flyer Flinger 2000!" Krieger pointed to a machine in the back of the Rush Van in the garage. "This baby will shoot out and distribute flyers in the blink of an eye."

"So…" Cyril paused. "We just feed paper into this thing and drive around town?"

"Yup, yup, yup," Krieger grinned.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Cyril said. "Sounds pretty simple."

"We can distribute over a thousand flyers in seconds," Krieger said. "Without any problems!"

Fifteen minutes later…

The streets of LA Boulevard were in complete chaos. There were yellow fliers everywhere. Including on the windshields of all the cars in a three-car pileup. Another car was inside a local clothing store, completely destroying the front of it. People were shouting and yelling. A man with a guitar was stuck in a trash can kicking his legs. People were out of their cars shouting at each other. Cars were honking horns at the pileup blocking traffic.

The Rush Van had collided with a medium sized palm tree. Apparently, there were several yellow flyers on its windows as well. Krieger and Cyril had gotten out and were looking at the chaos they created.

"Okay I see the problem," Krieger winced as a police cruiser pulled up to them. "And a bigger one…"

Two officers got out of their vehicle. That was the exact moment the Flyer Flinger 2000 shot out the last of its flyers and sprayed them with it.

Cyril sighed. "Hello officers…"

Meanwhile down a busy LA street not far away from the Figgis Agency…

"I can't believe we are **doing** this!" Lana groaned as they walked on the street carrying some flyers. "I went to college for God's sake! And how am I using my degree? Handing out _flyers!"_

"Yeah that environmental science degree has been **extremely handy** so far," Ray drawled.

"You know what I mean!" Lana told him. "I can't believe Cyril got us a stupid pointless job advertising a stupid pointless movie!"

"Have you forgotten **what town** we live in Lana?" Ray gave her a look. "Half the industry here is promos and pointless awards for movies."

"I just feel like this is such a waste of my time and talents," Lana groaned. "Disturbing flyers. Don't you feel demeaned?"

"Not really," Ray said casually. "I said we'd distribute them. I didn't say **where**."

He casually went to a nearby trash bin and put his flyers inside. "There. They are distributed."

"Right where they belong," Lana did so with her flyers. "Of course, technically we should have put them in a recycling bin. Oh well."

"I think we've earned a nice lunch don't you think?" Ray grinned.

"It's ten thirty in the morning."

"Brunch then," Ray said as he took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter.

"Ray!" Lana barked.

"What?" Ray was stunned. "I can't have a smoke?"

"You promised you'd try and quit," Lana said. "Remember what you said to AJ? And you promised you'd be a better role model for her."

"Dukes," Ray grumbled as he smashed out the cigarette on the top of the trash can and threw it in. "You're not going to let me forget this are you?"

"Nope," Lana shook her head. "Come on. Where do you want to eat?"

Ray suggested. "Happenings? We can put it on Cheryl's tab. It's just a couple blocks from here."

"Why not?" Lana sighed as they walked away. "I tell you one thing; I am so going to take an online business course."

"Me too," Ray said. "Let's try for a degree in management. If Cyril can do it…"

What they didn't notice was that Ray failed to put the cigarette all the way out. A small waft of smoke started to emerge from the trash can.

Meanwhile in **another** part of town…

"FINE!" Pam stormed out of Clandestine Clara's lingerie store with some flyers. "Be that way bitches! It's not like your store is gonna last much longer anyway! I've seen your quarterly reports online! THEY SUCK!"

"How rude," Cheryl sniffed. She was carrying an unusually large pocketbook. "It's not like you didn't ask them permission to put up a flyer."

"It's not," Pam said.

"Now I'm glad I stole all those bras," Cheryl remarked as she looked inside the purse. "Even if some of them are cheap."

"How did you steal all those bras without anyone noticing?" Pam asked.

"I'm really good at stealing things," Cheryl shrugged.

"Where did you get that pocketbook?" Pam realized.

"From that other store you gave a flyer too," Cheryl said. "What? I only stole the pocketbook off the sales rack. They took a flyer. They were nice."

"I take it you're on a shoplifting kick," Pam sighed.

"Ehh…It's just something to do," Cheryl shrugged. "Speaking of which what do we do now?"

"Well," Pam remarked. "We've only hit four stores and gave out three flyers. I say we go for brunch. Then lunch. Then tea…"

"Yeah let's ditch this stupid assignment," Cheryl took Pam's flyers and threw them on the ground.

"HEY!"

A woman covered in a pink hat, huge sunglasses and wearing a pink dress with high heels stomped out of her pink convertible. "What do you think you're **doing?"**

"What's it to you bitch?" Pam asked.

"You're supposed to be handing out those flyers!" The woman pointed. "Pick them up!"

"Make me," Cheryl growled. "You're not my supervisor!"

"Yes, I am!" The woman took off her sunglasses for a moment.

"Hey, I know you," Pam said. "Aren't you Vanessa…"

"Yes!" Vanessa hissed. "Shut up and keep your voice down!" She put her glasses back on. "I'm trying to be inconspicuous here!"

"In a pink car," Cheryl remarked. "Yeah that **screams **inconspicuous."

"I know, right?" Pam snickered.

"I knew this whole private eye angle was a stupid idea," Vanessa grumbled. "Well Vanessa, that's what you get when you let your asshole producer slash director slash boyfriend make decisions."

Vanessa glared at them. "That's why I decided to see how this was going myself. And it's a good thing I did! Now pick up those flyers and get to work!"

"After lunch," Pam said. "Or brunch. Or whatever."

"No! Now!" Vanessa got in Pam's face. "I'm paying you! You do what I say!"

"Yeah that doesn't always work out the way you **think **it does," Pam said.

"Do you want to get paid?" Vanessa snarled.

"Do you want to get laid?" Pam quipped. "Well do you? I'm open to it."

"Why not?" Cheryl added.

"Unless you got twenty grand on you, no!" Vanessa snapped.

"Oh, so you're doing some hooking on the side huh?" Cheryl asked.

"No, you idiot! I'm an actress!" Vanessa snarled. "Not a hooker!"

"That line is a lot thinner than you think," Pam added.

"It's thinner than **you!**" Vanessa snapped. "But then again so are blue whales!"

"Ouch! Hurtful!" Pam frowned.

"I don't think I like you," Cheryl glared at Vanessa.

"I don't care what no talent losers like you think!" Vanessa snapped. "Oh wait, you don't!"

Vanessa turned on Pam. "Let me make this very simple you fat nobody! I am paying you to distribute flyers. And if you can't even do that in this town…"

"Hey watch your mouth bitch!" Pam snapped. "You're the one who's made a lot of bad career decisions."

"Clearly if I'm hiring **you!"** Vanessa snarled.

Vanessa was so focused on shouting at Pam, she didn't notice Cheryl casually throwing the handbag full of stolen bras into the backseat of her car.

"If you don't pick up those flyers you fat cow," Vanessa snarled at Pam. "I will make it so bad for you, you won't even be able to get arrested in this this town!"

"Really?" Pam asked, perking up. "Can you **do that?** Because that would be super helpful for us."

"Just pick up the papers!" Vanessa stomped her foot. "NOW! If you **can **bend down!"

"Okay fine! Jesus!" Pam did so. "You don't have to have a hissy fit!"

"Just do your jobs!" Vanessa stormed to her car. "While you still _have them!_ I am putting in a complaint to your bosses and getting you **fired!"**

"Good luck with that," Cheryl quipped.

"Yeah we've been on borrowed time for years," Pam nodded.

Vanessa screamed and drove off. "What a bitch," Pam remarked. "Hey Cheryl. Where's your handbag?"

"You know how I said I was good at stealing things?" Cheryl took out her phone. "I'm also good at planting them on other people."

Cheryl spoke into the phone. "Hello? TMZ? Hey I'm an anonymous caller with a tip on a breaking scandal. You know the actress Vanessa Von Vans? She just stole a ton of bras and underwear and a pocketbook from some stores. And she's screaming at people. I think she's having some kind of mental breakdown. Pink Cadillac, license plate number V-O-N-1 on 3rd and Main. Oh, good you have a team waiting. You got her in your sights already. That's fast. Yup, that's her. Good. Have a good day!"

"You called the paparazzi on her and not the cops?" Pam asked as Cheryl hung up.

"Please," Cheryl rolled her eyes. "If you want to see a celebrity getting arrested you call the media first. **Then **the police. Duh!"

Then Cheryl dialed another number on her phone. "Hello? Police? I want to report a celebrity crime…I'd say a C lister downgraded to a D. Vanessa Von Vans. Oh, I was right. Yes, she just shoplifted a lot of items and I think she's on drugs. She seemed kind of high. You might need to use the taser."

"Not gonna need these," Pam threw the flyers in the trash.

Later that day at the Figgis Agency…

"Oh, I hate how days end like this," Cyril groaned as the gang watched TV in the bullpen.

Grace Ryan was on screen. "After pulling over actress Vanessa Von Vans on suspicion of shoplifting and driving under the influence…The actress lost her temper and attacked the police."

_A scene of Vanessa attacking a cop with the purse full of lingerie was shown. "Get away from me you __**BLEEEEP**__! I'm Vanessa Von Vans you __**BLLLLLEEEEEP!**__ THIS IS ALL __**BULL-BLEEEP**__!" _

_Bras flung out of the purse as she hit the police officer. "Where the BLEEP did this come from?" Vanessa realized. "Hey this isn't my purse!" _

_She was then tasered in the back. "AAGGGHH!" She dropped to the ground twitching in pain. _

"Told them they would need the taser," Cheryl grinned.

"Let me get this straight," Lana looked at Cheryl. "You stole a pocketbook full of lingerie and blamed it on Vanessa?"

"She was being a bitch," Cheryl shrugged as she did her nails. "And a not a fun bitch like you guys."

"And you told the cops she was on drugs?" Lana was stunned.

"And TMZ," Cheryl added.

Grace Ryan was on screen again. "After being taken into custody, Von Vans was tested for drugs and came up positive for cocaine and other illegal substances."

"Huh, what are the odds she was actually **on drugs**?" Lana was surprised.

"In **this town**?" Ray quipped. "Fifty-Fifty."

"This violates Von Van's probation and she is now being transported to LA County Jail," Grace reported. "She will be in court tomorrow where it is likely she will end up behind bars for a few years. This is simply the final nail in the coffin for her reported comeback movie, _Where Is_ _Lulu Lamour._ As if problems with funding for the movie and a lack of script weren't bad enough, a botched PR stunt further added to the problems of the troubled movie studio Paramour."

"Hey! We're on TV!" Krieger pointed to the three-car pileup and the flyers flying around. Then a shot of Krieger and Cyril talking to the police.

"Oh good," Cyril groaned. "We've made the news again."

"I can't believe you didn't get arrested," Ray remarked.

"We only got a fine because technically PR stunts are protected in LA," Krieger explained. "And nobody died."

"Five hundred dollar fine," Cyril groaned. "Plus, an extra thousand in Krieger's unpaid parking tickets!"

"It's hard to find parking spaces for the Rush Van," Krieger protested.

"You parked on **someone's lawn**!" Cyril shouted.

"Technically it wasn't a lawn," Krieger pointed out. "It didn't have any grass. Just a lot of pebbles. It was just a space by the beach."

"That happened to be in front of someone's **house!"** Cyril snapped. "Not to mention I have to pay for damages to the van because it's technically property of the agency! And one of the few things that works around here!"

"I can fix it for a lot less than you think," Krieger said. "I just need about two thousand dollars' worth of parts."

"Of course, you do…" Cyril groaned. "Oh, more good news. The owner of that clothing store that car crashed in because of our flyer frenzy is closing for good because he can't afford repairs."

"So, we contributed to the retail apocalypse?" Pam asked casually.

"A bit more than usual yes," Cyril groaned.

"I can't **believe** you idiots!" Lana shouted. "Are you telling me that you morons can't even put **flyers out** without causing destruction? Unbelievable! Mallory is going to have a fit when she finds out about this!"

"She's **not** going to find out!" Cyril snapped. "No one is going to tell her!"

"I think she's going to figure it out," Lana pointed. "Especially if she watches the evening news."

"Not if you keep your damn mouth shut!" Cyril snapped.

"What makes you think…?" Lana began.

"Hey look!" Cheryl pointed. "They're saying more stuff."

"On top of all the other charges," Grace reported over the image of a fire coming out of a trash can. "It appears arson may be on the list. Scraps of the flyers being distributed for the movie were found when firemen arrived to put out a fire on 7th and Main."

"Wait isn't that where we…?" Lana realized.

"Uh oh," Ray blinked.

"What?" Cyril looked at them.

"Nothing," Ray gulped.

Scenes of a building being on fire were shown. "Unfortunately, some of the embers managed to start a fire in the nearby dry cleaners."

"Uh oh," Lana groaned.

BOOOM! POW! PING! ZOOOOM!

"Which turned out to be a front for an illegal fireworks operation," Grace added. "Some of the explosives managed to ignite the building next door. Re-Cycle. A clothing line made from recycled materials."

FOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Highly flammable recycled materials," Grace reported over the image of another building on that street being on fire. "That fire started **another** fire next door."

FOOOOOOOOM!

"The last fire was at the Safety House Fire Extinguisher Company…" Grace reported as scenes of fire and foam emerging from the building were shown.

"You are so giving up cigarettes," Lana glared at Ray.

"You're the one who made me throw it away!" Ray snapped.

"Into the same trash can where we put the **fliers!**" Lana shouted back. "And you obviously didn't put your cigarette all the way out."

"_What?"_ Cyril did a double take.

"This just got good," Pam realized.

"You guys committed _arson?_" Cheryl gasped. "That is so **awesome**!"

"The fires also evicted not only the businesses," Grace reported. "But thousands of rats that were living under the buildings."

"On top of it all," Ray groaned as images of thousands of rats flooding the street were shown. "We caused a rat attack."

"I think you also killed some," Pam pointed. "That one is on fire. And that other one has clearly burned to death."

"And that truck just ran over at least five of them," Krieger added. "Aww…What a waste."

Scenes of pedestrians fleeing the rats were shown. Also, of some rats running into other buildings. "Well the exterminators are going to have a good jump in business at least," Krieger added.

Cyril glared at Lana. "You were saying something about **us **being idiots?"

"Yeah, Lana!" Pam added.

"They have a point," Ray admitted.

"RAY!" Lana snapped.

"We just burned down half a street Lana!" Ray told her. "We don't exactly have the high ground here!"

Grace reported. "No one knows exactly **how** the fire started. But the discovery of the fliers has the police concluding this is another failed PR stunt by Paramour Pictures for the flop before it starts Where Is Lulu Lamour. It is now clear where Lulu Lamour and Paramount Pictures are going. Straight for the development graveyard and bankruptcy court. As well as regular court."

"Apparently this is over the limit of what a PR stunt can get away with," Cyril groaned.

Lana sighed. "Well I guess there's a chance Mallory isn't watching the news. She's not that focused lately."

"Uh huh," Pam folded her arms.

"We're not getting paid, are we?" Ray sighed.

"Probably not," Cyril groaned. "And no one is getting any hours either."

"Figures," Ray sighed.

"As I understand it," Lana remarked. "This easy thousand-dollar job has cost us over several thousand dollars. And is another secret to keep from the police so we don't get to jail."

"I'm pretty sure if we get reviews for this job," Krieger added. "They won't be good ones."

Cyril added. "We also caused a three-car pileup. A rat infestation. Destroyed several stores and half a block. As well as the career of an actress…"

"To be fair," Pam spoke up. "Her career was pretty much gone anyway. We just gave it a little shove over the cliff."

"And destroyed a movie studio," Ray added. "That's a lot for one day. Even for us."

"Hooray for productive destruction!" Cheryl cheered.

"Hooray for not getting blamed for what we did!" Cyril snapped at her. "And **not **going to jail!"

"That's good too," Cheryl nodded.

"I am so taking a business course," Lana groaned as she went to a nearby laptop and started typing. "Yup, signing up **right now**."

"Can you find a course that certifies us as a demolition crew?" Cyril groaned. "Because honestly that seems to be our specialty."


End file.
